Vampire instincts
by tania15
Summary: Spike gets hit by Toth's blast instead of Xander in THE REPLACEMENT S5. Toths runs off scared because he knows that this type of magics have different effects on vampires and humains. Add the fact that Spike isn't your normal vampire and you got chaos.
1. Blast

It was pass midnight in the small town of Sunnydale and as always the slayer and her companions where once again out and about hunting down the latest threat in the petite blonds' life. The slayer was by now used to the ups and downs of slayer hood, she understood that she would have to put herself through horrors of the deadly kind. However she wondered if the powers that be where looking down at her and having a great laugh at her own expense or rather, in this case at least, the expense of her nose.

You would think that this Toth thingny would have chosen a better home considering its supposedly sophisticated background. But no, this thing was just as determined to ruin her wardrobe as all of the other monsters out there were. You would think that the chosen one would get a break once in a while and actually finish a Friday night neither dirty from a fight nor smelly from a trip to the sewers or Sunnydale's very own dump.

Now to top off an already sucky night said slayer and her group just had to run into the annoying pain in her ass commonly known as Spike, in a dump no less! Buffy had no time to deal with the platinum blond vampire at the moment, she just wanted to find the yucky looking demon that Giles talked about and get it over with. No sense in wasting time with a vampire, much less a neutered one. However her friends seemed to have other ideas in mind as they started chatting with the blood sucking fiend.

Luckily the chit chat lasted only a few seconds before her watcher steered them towards a more important topic.

"Spike, um…were looking for a demon, um…tall, robed…skin sort of hanging off, deep voice."

Without missing a beat Spike responded with his usual air of indifference while pointing behind them.

"You mean a great, tall robey thing like that one ?"

The Slayer's only thought was that this thing had to sneak up on them and Spike as usual had to be around. She ducked as fast as she could, barely hearing her boyfriend yelling out the obvious.

" Take cover!"

She did however hear loud and clear the words coming out of the mouth of the bane of her existence as he shouted out to the glowy green demon.

"Big guy! Kick her ass!"

That was it, chip or no chip that vampire was going to get his ass handed to him as soon as the present threat was dealt with. But it seemed that Spikes new yucky friend didn't really care all that much about unity within the demon community as he aimed his glowy stick and shot a green magical blast that hit the annoying vampire right in the heart. Understandably the blast sent him flying back a few feet until his body landed behind a pile of junk.

Buffy and the Scoobies had just enough time to catch a glimpse at the Toth demon's terrified expression before he turned swiftly and as Giles put it earlier on, swept out majestically.

"Well wasn't that just anti-climactic."

Was the only thing Riley could say.

"I don't get it. The demon had us scattering to ground and he just stopped and made with the big exit. What was that all about?"

The small blond slayer asked her watcher while Xander, Willow and Riley could only nod in agreement. The old brit could only clean his glasses vigorously as he admitted that he had not a clue as to what could have caused the demons sudden exit. The young red headed Witch could only voice her concerns.

"But Giles did you see that things face before it went off, it wasn't the "Urghhh! I'll get them next time" look it was the "Scardy cat running home to momma" look that he was sporting. What would make him look that way? I mean sure we got the slayer with us but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't really seem to be all that worried about it earlier."

"You know G-man, Wills kinda has a point. What gives?"

"Maybe the sub-terrestrial just realized he was out numbered and decided to retreat and regroup."

"Riley, that thing knew that he was outnumbered before we even saw him and it still came looking for a fight. No, whatever freaked this thing out was something that happened while he was trying to shoot us down, the only thing left to do now is to figure out what that was."

" Easier said than done Buffster, I mean I'm all for the group research but that thing was as cool as ice until the green flash coming out of his staff thingny hit Spike and then it was all like wham, bam, thank you mam!"

A flash of recognition passed through the slayer's eyes seconds before she yelped out loud.

"Spike! That must be it, whatever gave that thing the willies must have had something to do with Spike."

The small blond felt proud and triumphant before she realized one small thing and the dazzling smile she sported vanished.

"Guys, uh…where exactly is Spike?"

"Does it really matter what happened to hostile 17 after all that Toth thing is gone and the vampire is of no threat to us."

Riley replied briskly his voice tinged with jealousy at the fact that he had detected a tiny note of worry in _his_ girlfriend's voice as she took notice of the absence of said blond annoyance. Giles was about to reply saying that if Spike somehow scared that demon off it would probably be a good idea to try and find out if the vampire knew exactly how he did so.

However the watcher was cut off by the sound of a vicious growl coming from behind where they stood. They quickly turned to watch a figure as it slowly rose from the pile of rubbish, the platinum blond hair was easily recognizable to all as was the signature Billy Idol look along with his trademark black duster, hell even the vamp face was familiar to them. However what was not familiar was the gleam in the vampire's eyes. To add even more oddness to the situation was the fact that the vampire's irises where there natural blue color instead of the usual demonic gold.

They all stood stalk still as the vampire breathed in the night air, seemingly acquainting himself with the scents and smells surrounding his person. Suddenly Spike's head snapped back and quickly zeroed in his gaze on the Slayer.

Before anybody could react Spike had moved abnormally fast and was now standing behind Buffy. The blond, not enjoying having someone invading her personal space hit said vampire with her elbow, or at least she tried to. Spike caught her blow before it even got close enough to his face, quickly grabbing her other arm before she could retaliate he snarled his displeasure at having her attack him.

All present received the shock of their lives when Spike slowly lowered his face to nuzzle the slayer's neck while drawing small droplets of her blood as his fangs affectionately cut miniature scratches on her skin.


	2. Surprise

Sumary: Rewrite of the episode the replacement in season 5. Spike get hit with Toths magical blast instead of Xander. Oddly enough the previous seems terrified of this for some reason. So he should because the magical does not seem to affect vampires in the same way as it does with humains. Add on the fact that Spike isnt your average vampire and you got yourself some trouble.Author's Note: Warn me if this gets too graphic for the site

The night was still very young and the scent of strong magics permeated the air around the stunned Scoobies and the blond slayer. Xander seemed to be content by imitating the expression of a gaping fish, Willow was emitting unintelligible sounds. Riley was looking rather priceless as his face contorted between disgust and rage while Giles could only pale a few shades forgetting for once to take off his glasses and to furiously clean them until they broke.

Buffy knew she should react, push Spike away and stake him for daring to scrape his fangs on her neck, but something was holding her back. It could have been because the surprise of unexpectedly having a vampire nibbling at her throat shocked her or it could have been the fact that she was being restrained by said vampire's arms, but it wasn't.

The real reason why the slayer had yet managed to beat Spike into a bloody pulp had nothing to do with the explanations stated above and everything to do with the vampire's wicked tongue. It was drawing circles on the scrapes at a leisure pace that had her eyes seeing stars and not even the expression on her boyfriend's face could stop Buffy from releasing a low moan that only sensitive vampire ears could pick up on.

William the Bloody seemed abundantly pleased with her reaction to the touch of his tongue but seemed to want to make his intentions for her even clearer. Needless to say, Buffy's eyes grew wide as saucers when something very male and very hard poked her just above her butt while the pace of his tongue grew more frantic, this quickly turned the slayer in nothing more but Buffy jell-o as her knees grew weak. The comical expression on the slayer's face only grew more hilarious as Spike started thrusting said something against her and his left hand found it' s way beneath her shirt.

That quickly changed as his abilities were demonstrated when he thrust forward with what Buffy could only describe as a really big erection. He started to flick his thumb over her hardening nipple all the while his tongue kept a steady rhythm, all three motions perfectly synchronised to drive her mad. Try as she might all she could do was close her eyes in pleasure while her mind went blank from sensory overload.

It was at that moment that things went from weird to worst as jealousy and fury crept its way to Riley's heart and fogged what little logical thought he was capable of having from his mind. The disturbing sight of Spike acting in anyway affectionate with his girlfriend had rendered him motionless but the sight of that thing molesting Buffy was more than enough to snap him out of it. He ignored the fact that his girlfriend seemed to enjoy hostile seventeen's touch more than she ever enjoyed his even though the creature had yet to get pass second base. If the soldier had any say in the matter that will not happen, the girl was his, that thing should keep its hands to itself.

The ex commando took a step forward determined as ever to dust the blond pain in his hide and rid the world forever of the annoying threat. Buffy was so caught up in the unbelievably good feeling of Spike rubbing up against her backside that she did not notice the Iowa grown crop swiftly making his way towards them.

She did however notice that the body behind her stiffened subtly, not enough for anyone else to notice but enough for someone in her...ahem...position to take note of. The slayer side of her took over and she found herself assessing the terrain curious to see what would cause such a reaction from a creature as powerful as the male behind her.

Pinpricks of conscience started tingling in her brain as she witnessed some overgrown male who' s footing was awkward and emitted a very arrogant vibe made his way towards them. Her partner's only response to the threat was to increase the pace of his thrusts and Buffy soon found herself not caring about the malicious being advancing towards them.

Whoever said that ignorance was bliss sure knew what they were talking about, if anything were to kill her in this moment the slayer was quite certain that she would die with a smile on her face. But as always all good things must come to an end, unfortunately enough a whisper of her name was all it took for Buffy.

The nineteen year old blond looked up and saw the face of the man who she considered so much more than just her watcher. His face had paled; his eyes had grown wide with shock while his mouth remained open in horror.

Just as quickly everything crashed down around her. Gone was the world in which only she and the man behind her existed and in its place reality had been returned. Within seconds her mind caught up to the events that had unravelled in what seemed like an eternity but had truly only been a span of a few seconds.

Her friends were in shock and her boyfriend was advancing towards them in a jealous fit but most importantly she remembered that the being behind her was not only a vampire but that this particular one had been a thorn in her side for three years now.

The blond slayer stiffened in the vampire' s arms and was more than prepared to beat off the creature that seemed to have mistaken her for a chew toy he could hump when it happened. He growled. Spike formally known as William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers actually reverted back to cavemen times and growled at her. That occurrence in itself was enough to make her pause in confusion, even more confusing were the delicious tingles in her neither regions that the first sweep of his tongue had caused seem to intensify tenfold. Only now the crotch of her panties felt suspiciously moist and slick but that was something the slayer preferred not to dwell on.

Little did our slayer know, for the night ahead held surprises that would forever change their lives and the way they viewed vampires, this one in particular.


	3. The demon

Instinct.

That was all that was left.

Sound, scent, sight and touch were his only guides.

He was surrounded by darkness and all he could do was follow the instincts.

His body knew the movements; it also knew what it wanted even if his conscience did not.

Waking up in a pile of rubble might have been odd on any other day but this one. Everything was so confusing and ironically clear at the same time, it made his head hurt. William had always been a rather oblivious man, never knowing what was best for his person. He was only concerned with romantic ideals and the poetry he so lovingly created but when it came to pursuing his desires he failed dismally.

That had not changed when William was sired by the beautiful Drusilla; a few modifications took place as was expected but nothing grand. William became the vampire known as Spike and gained enough ability in fighting to kill two slayers but in the end he remained basically the same. Though his name had changed deep down he was still the poetic William who always placed second best.

Angelus had made sure that he understood this when the poof felt generous enough to reclaim his siring rights to Drusilla and her body.

The elders of the family often thought he was a mistake, something the crazy vampire had created as a toy to pass the time. They did not understand how he could still retain ties with his human family, after all the only one of them who had not murdered their human families had been Drusilla. That would not have been so if Angelus hadn't indulged in that pleasure himself.

Dear William however never so much as raised a hand towards any of the humans he had once called family. His mother had died the moment the news of his death had reached her poor old ears which inversely left his younger sisters and brother without any adult supervision.

The twin girls were barely eleven when he was turned at the tender age of nineteen years old, his brother was no older than nine. Because of their young age they did not understand why it was impossible for a man that had been announced dead mere days ago could now be standing at their doorstep. They simply cried for joy and ran out to embrace him, glad that they were not going to be left alone to their fate.

William knew that if he brought the girls and his brother back with him they would be eaten before the night had passed. He settled for the only option that was available to him, he arranged to have the children sent to boarding school where he would often run off to visit whenever Angelus felt the need to have both Darla and Drusilla in his bed.

William made sure to never divulge the location of said school less he wanted to wake one night with the corpses of his sisters and brother displayed near their newest hunting grounds.

It wasn't until he killed his first slayer that the name Spike started to stick and that the elder half of the family started to tolerate him, Angelus seemed more careful of his treatment of Spike afterwards. Spike wouldn't be boosting if he were to say that Angelus seemed somewhat fearful of his person.

You can accumulate many memories in the span of a hundred and twenty plus years, some painful, some happy and some sad. However none of these poisoned Spike's conscious for once, which served to confuse the vampire. The Slayer of Slayers had never been a typical vampire, were they despised he loves, were they flee he stands but most importantly were they are numb he feels.

He was a vampire made of contradictions, his nature and his actions at complete opposition to what humans knew of vampires.

Usually when a vampire is sired they lose all previous assets of their human selves excluding their bodies, making their demons dominant and in complete control of the body. But Spike was different, as much as he liked to delude himself; William had remained very much alive after he had died.

What made his existence even more unusual was the fact that his had not gained complete control of William's body like it was customary, instead it preferred to keep William as company and took immense joy in punishing the ones that had hurt his human counterpart.

But for the first time since the demon had been created it was alone and in control. The demon did not know what to do without William there to guide him, so it settled for the only thing it had left.

Instinct.

The scent was the first thing that the demon found familiar, his mouth watered at the delicious aroma as he fully opened his eyes to the sight before him.

He was looking at sun, that, the demon was certain of. After all what creature could have hair so golden that it would shine in the middle of the night?

Soon it came to him as clear as water.

The Slayer.

The demon did not question this knowledge; it only accepted it as truth. Power radiated from the small being in front of him and he wondered why a warrior of her calibre would leave him at her back. If his instincts had warned him of her presence then shouldn't hers have done the same?

He could drain her dry faster than she could turn.

And that's when it happened, the painful feeling in his gut at the thought of her dead corpse lying on the ground. This was an odd occurrence that had only previously happened with his sire; however the feeling had never been so intense.

It meant that for some reason William did not want to see this being lifeless.

The only possible explanation was that his human counterpart wanted the girl for his. What William wanted, William got was this demon's philosophy. The fact that he had yet to consciously acknowledge it did not make the demon pause in the slightest.

Looking at the slayer, the demon could only marvel at William's taste. It would certainly be no sacrifice to share a bed with the blond girl; the demon could hardly contain his excitement at the thought.

That was when the lingering male scent on the slayer reached his nose, the demon saw red.

After a minor attack, the slayer was restrained and soon his tongue and fangs where stating claim on her neck.

The girl had a male partner but the demon would take care of that soon enough. This time he was going to make sure that William got what he wanted no matter what it took, he was in control of the body at the moment and he was determined to give William his present.

This time there will be no unfaithful partner, he was going to make the slayer theirs and she will not be able to do a thing about it. The demon will not make the same mistake William made by letting Drusilla free to do what she wanted with who she wanted.

He was going to make the slayer eternally theirs; the demon will claim her as their mate so that no other male would touch her. She will be the perfect mother to William's off springs.

Won't William be pleased?


	4. Escape

Oups, sorry I accidentally loaded the same chappie twice. Here's the real one.

That was it, hostile seventeen had crossed the line, after tonight the blond pest would no longer be of any threat to Buffy or his status as her knight in shining armour. The creature had strength but he had the girl, no longer will he have to tolerate the sight of the vampire's lustful gaze roaming perversely over _his_ girlfriend's...ahem, finer assets.

It might not have been so bad for his fragile ego if it weren't for the fact that Buffy seemed almost always more preoccupied with thoughts of the hostile rather than thoughts of him. Riley honestly believed that his girlfriend hadn't even noticed the sexual tension that exuded whenever she and Spike where in the same room or as fate would have it in this particular moment, same area. He could only consider himself fortunate for the fact that the two didn't seem too keen on spending time alone or else he might not be Buffy's boyfriend at the moment.

The ex-commando should not have been surprised by the fact that the Scooby gang had yet to notice the tension boiling dangerously close to the edge between the vampire and their slayer; after all they were just mere civilians. But for some reason he had believed that it would be just as fairly obvious to them as it was to him, a stupid assumption on his part yet still there. He should have known better, after all none of the side-kicks had received training that could ever possibly match his experience with the initiative.

Riley couldn't wait to finally see the hostile disintegrate into a small pile of dust, it would be his shining moment and with the blond pest gleefully nipping at her neck the slayer could not object.

Riley was so caught up in his interior monologue as he advanced angrily towards the dry humping pair that he did not notice his girlfriend seemingly regaining her senses somewhat. Nor did he hear the vampire' s furious growl at his approach, instead he hoisted his crossbow with the intention of using the blunt end to knock out the vampire before shooting the final blow that will mark the creatures end.

Quickly the corn fed Iowa boy had reached his destination and prepared to attack his prey, the crossbow was within seconds of impact when a movement startled him. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing his crossbow changed directions at the last second, the sound of the crossbow's handle coming into violent contact with soft flesh was heard. A thump followed closely behind as the victim fell to the dirty ground bleeding and unconscious.

All grew quiet in the seconds that followed the attack, the Scoobies still pale and shocked, the watcher still looking deathly ill and Riley now standing with a dumbfounded look marring his facial features. No one moved, the ex-commando now having succeeded in gaining the undivided attention of all present at the scene. The boy was about to crouch down and examine his unfortunate victim when a furious growl forced his attention to his left.

Before Riley could fully comprehend the situation he had put himself in he was grabbed by the throat and thrown six feet away. The landing might of been more painful if it weren't for the fact that Giles and Xander hadn't of caught him mid flight... okay, well they didn't catch him but he did fall on them, but there's no real big diff between those two scenarios now is there.

Before either one of the fallen men or the only Scooby left standing still could react Spike had gathered the unconscious slayer in his arms and disappeared behind a pile of crap towards their left. The stumbling male trio finally managed to regain their dignity somewhat after managing to untangle themselves and posturing themselves in an upright position. Egos and prides thoroughly deflated to the size of a smurf and glasses askew they uselessly glanced to where the vampire had disappeared with their slayer.

Riley seemed more than ready to run after the blond pair with his crossbow firmly cocked and ready for action. However he was spared another embarrassment as the eldest of the group cleared his throat in order to gather the attention of the frantic group of youngsters that nightly help the slayer in her duties.

"Well that was rather embarrassing I should say."

The younger three could only stare at the watcher with dumbfounded expressions on their faces before Xander regained his senses and stated the obvious as always.

"Captain Peroxide just took the buffster and that's all you have to say?"

"Look people were losing time here, now if none of you have anything useful to say I'm going to go ahead and find that thing and turn it into a pile of dust before it can do anything else to Buffy."

With an air of frustrated superiority Riley was about to once again make his way when Willow finally spoke up in an anxious tone.

"Don't."

Riley swiftly turned and cast a surprised expression towards the red headed witch before he regain his composure and responded in a voice laced with contained rage waiting to be released.

"And why not?"

Willow just looked at the commando as if he were crazy; she turned her gaze to the other two for support. Xander could only look at her with a questioning glance while Giles seemed clueless yet intrigued. She sighed, realising she was going to have to explain the temporary hitch in the rescue Buffy mission.

"Did you guys not see how weird Spike was a few seconds ago?"

Silence greeted her exasperated questioning.

"You know with all of grrrr and the silence treatment."

Xander seemed to have been prompted into action when Willow lifted her arms in the air, forming claws with her hands and opening her mouth wide in an attempt to exaggerate her front teeth in order to put the emphasis on her poor imitation of Spike's earlier Grrr...

"No offence Wills, but where talking about spike here, he's always Grrr..."

"No, Willow's right there was definitely something peculiar about Spike behaviour tonight."

Giles had now retrieved his hanky and was as per usual in moments of great stress, cleaning his glasses religiously. Riley just seemed angered by this display of normality.

"What does it matter, the hostile has Buffy and we should go after it before anything happens to her."

Giles would only shake his head at the young man's brash decision before he deemed it appropriate to relate his own disturbing observations on the night's proceedings.

"It matters a great deal Riley or are you forgetting that a demon that seemed unafraid of facing the slayer outnumbered suddenly became skittish once it used its weapon against the same vampire that took Buffy. It seems to me that whatever that staff does it was not in any way meant to be deployed against a vampire and I fear that we have just witnessed why."

"But G-man that's the problem, if it wasn't meant to be used on a vampire, than why the hell did that thing shoot Spike with it. I mean no offence or anything but couldn't that Toth demon see that the bleached wonder was part of the undead folk?"

"That Xander is exactly what has me so confused about the situation; truth is taking into account Spike's behaviour tonight we can safely assume that to go after him at this point would be foolish since we have not the foggiest idea as to what we are up against thanks to Toth's magical staff. I rather believed that it would be best if we find out before hand instead of barging in like a pack of oblivious buffoons only to finish the night as a meal."

Riley knew all this was logical but could not stop himself from voicing one last protest.

"And what about Buffy? The longer we leave her alone with that thing the more time it has to kill her."

Giles turned a frustrated eye towards the soldier.

"Which is why I suggest we find out exactly what happened here tonight and be quick about it."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that Mr. Giles?"

"We find the thing that caused the situation in the first place."

With that said the watcher turned and started to trek his way out of the dump, the rest of the group followed silently.


	5. wake

The demon was infinitely pleased, everything was going as planned, and the only road bump was that the slayer has yet to wake up from the slumber that was forced on her by that overgrown male whose scent tainted that of his future mate. No matter, soon enough it will be forever gone from her body and replaced with that of dear sweet William.

Looking at the female form lying on the bed, the demon could only be excited by the pending union; soon both he and William will have the one thing that they always wanted. A mate to call their own, somebody that could not and would not be shared with any other male and most importantly someone to spend eternity with.

Now it might be true that the slayer had not taken a particular liking to William but the demon knew that on some level she desired him and that will eventually lead her to accept her fate.

As soon as the slayer awakens he will start the claiming ritual and after that she will be theirs and no one will be able to change that fact. She will crave us, needing to feel our touch, our kiss and our love. If she's in pain we will know, if she's happy we will feel it, we will be bonded emotionally, physically and spiritually. Her soul will become our soul and her destiny will be forever entwined, we will be two halves of a whole.

Now if she could just wake up already.

The demon sighed and looked around as he realised that his mate was not yet quite ready to rejoin the land of the conscious. William hated this place, after all it was filled with so many bad memories but this was the only place the demon knew that the humans wouldn't come looking for him.

The furniture was slightly dusty but the bed was all he would need at the moment and after finding a clean set of sheets tucked away in drawer he deemed it clean enough to place his future mate on. All in all, the mansion had held together pretty nicely considering its year of abandonment. The demon found it rather comical that the bed his pouf of a grand sire had slept in was now going to be used as mating grounds for him and his ex. You got to love the irony in that.

A small whimper attracted his attentions; it seems as if the slayer has finally decided to awaken from her slumber. Slowly he crept to the bed and position himself on top of her still prone form, he made sure he had a firm grip on the slayer's wrist and ever so slowly he started to nuzzle her neck once more. Her scent was intoxicating and as she started regaining her senses he began grinding gently his lower half between her still clothed legs. A slight moan was the only indication that she enjoyed his ministrations, encouraged the demon increased his efforts.

_Everything was __fuzzy;__ all I know is that whoever is licking my neck __is __defiantly male. If __I couldn't feel the strong, hard and lean muscles hovering over me, I would still know that he was a male by the very impressive erection that feel like heaven on earth at the moment._

_He smells of __tobacco__, by that alone I know already who he is but seem to be unable to stop him. After all __stopping__ him would be a little difficult to do at the moment considering __it's__ the last thing I want him to do. I feel as if I'm in a trance and all I want to do is feel him inside of me. If I don't soon I can easily say that __I'll__ die, but there's all this material in our way. I want it __off;__ it's separating me from the skin I want to feel against mine._

_I groan in protest as his lips leave my __own;__ however I soon find myself immensely pleased by that fact as his lips slowly trace the line of my jaw. Soon the __softest__ lips I've ever had the pleasure to taste are pressed against my own. __I want to devour him whole, he tastes so good, my breathing is rash and irregular as his tongue presses itself against my lips. __I eagerly open them and soon after the vampire __whose so intimately pressed against me deepens the kiss, I see stars and find myself soaring to pleasurable __heights__ far above the ones that any other has produced, even Angel had never gotten me this high up with nothing but a kiss. It makes me crave hi even more then I did before, if this is what Spike could create with only his lips pressed to mine I could only imagine what he could do once our bodies would be interlocked. _

_I moan happily at the thought and vow to myself to find out._

Night had passed and soon noon had come and gone and they weren't even remotely close to finding this Toth demon yet. Exhausted the Scooby gang had finally decided to use the last resort available to them. Magic.

Willow had found a spell a few weeks ago that involved a few tricky words but would ultimately show you whoever or in this case whatever you are searching for. After having gathered all the ingredients necessary the young witch set about performing the spell.

All in all it took an hour to finally pin down the ever majestic Toth. Needless to say Riley was more than ready to hunt the creature down and so the gang once again found themselves wandering the smelly location that many people called a dump but that the Toth demon called home.

When they finally reached their destination they found the demon in question preparing himself for a quick exit. So busy was he packing up shop that he did not notice Xander and Riley silently creeping up behind him.

Together the two human boys attacked the creature, it took a few extra punches and some of willows nifty little magic tricks but within a few minutes the demon was subdued. As the gang all stared down at Toth's prone form Xander asked the watcher what they should do with him now.

"Gag him; make sure his bindings are tight enough. Were bringing him to the magic box, Willow you might want to prepare yourself, we have no time to waste and as such I believe a truth spell is in order. It's about time we find out exactly what's going on."


	6. Deal

Magic books were stacked at various and sometimes odd places, you could find a stack in plain site on the counter just like you could find one next to the toilet seat in the small alcove that made up the magic box's washroom. Magical ingredients were scattered everywhere, their scent mixing together to form a particular one that smelled suspiciously of grandma's stinky old perfume that dated back to the nineteen twenties. Shelves still in pieces from yesterday's unfortunate attack lay inconspicuously on the floor waiting eagerly for a willing ankle to nick. Boxes cluttered the shop making it hard for any living person to navigate themselves towards the only area in the magic box that was seemingly free of any obstruction.

A round table was placed in the middle of the small space, next to it the bound and unconscious Toth demon sat on a chair made of medal to ensure the groups safety as it was unknown it this particular breed of demon had any form of superhuman strength. All was gathered and all clambered into the small spaces that were still available for their forms, six humans and one demon in total.

Tara and Willow were seated cross legged on the floor finishing the final touches on the truth spell. Xander armed with an axe was standing guard at the demon's left while Riley kept a tight grip on his crossbow eagerly awaiting the moment Mr. Giles would allow him to kill the creature that they had abducted. The watcher was as per usual cleaning his glasses and a waiting impatiently while was picking at her nails looking decidedly bored.

The chanting and the waving of smelly herbs finished, the two young witches raised themselves back up on their feet and joined the front flank. After receiving a nod from the red head, Giles picked up a glass of water and without ceremony dumped the cool liquid on their sleeping captive's face.

The brown and glowing green creature coughed and blustered a few seconds before it finally raised its ugly head to faces the angry glares of the six humans gathered around him. His eyes widened in recognition as he realised that he was now at the mercy of the beings that, for some unknown and foreign reason, aid the slayer in her duties. As if the poor Toth demon did not feel threatened enough his eyes finally landed on the crossbow that was being held tightly in the hands of an overgrown human male donned with sandy brown hair.

The demon was certain that this human could barely contain his rage as the vein in its jaw seemed to tick while its hands grew an even tighter grip on the weapon they held, that one looked defiantly too pleased with his bound state.

Finally the black haired male at his left attracted the Toth demon's attention, the sight of the sharp implement the boy held was enough to make him swallow painfully as his eyes settled on the edge of the axe's blade. That would undoubtedly hurt a great deal if it were to slice through his belly, silently the demon promised himself to the do anything in order to ensure that it didn't.

The sound of the elder male attracted his attentions towards the front, the Toth demon was uncertain if the being wanted to gain his ever devoted attention by emitting such a sound or if the old creature was trying to produce the mating call of the Mushack demon. Looking at the female fleet surrounding the elder male, he concluded that their certainly were enough of them to commence a ritual mating, although his presence in such an occurrence was somewhat troubling.

"Toth, we would rather enjoy it if you would be cooperative and give us the answers we are seeking willingly."

Okay good, he would not have to witness any ritualistic mating on this day. Glancing towards his right Toth's eyes landed on the blond that was seemingly trying to perform a mating with the dark haired being standing at his left using only her eyes as means of interlocking. Looking back at the being standing at his side he saw the boy's determination to complete the task at hand, yet the Toth demon also saw the lustful glances he would give the blond female when no human's eye was settled on his person. Toth looked back and forth between the two humans and sincerely hoped that no mating would take place in his presence, however a brief glance at the blond and Toth was almost certain that he would have no choice in the matter.

His musings were cut short as the elder one regained speech.

"If you are unable to do so, we may use means that will be without a doubt harmful to your health, it would be in your best interest to just give us what we want and it would save much more time."

Needless to say the Toth demon was concerned, this elder human was a scary one no doubt about that. There was no mistaking its intentions and although he tried to remain calm, he seemed unable to do so at the present time. His moment of panic only worsened once his eyes unwillingly stayed towards the weapons that the two younger males had in their grasp.

The dark haired one was somewhat relaxed as he held the sharp and shiny axe that could easily reduce him into miniature Toth pieces, the other one on the other hand was a different matter. Its grip on its weapon was still steadfast and tight, its hands were white with the force of withholding its anger. He did not consider himself a scholar nor did he consider himself an expert on human beings but he did know a few things about these odd creatures that adore bathing in the sunlight. One of them being that there flesh is not supposed to be white at one end and bordering red on the other end. Needless to say the white hands and red face disturbed Toth to no end.

"Do we have a deal?"

The old one spoke again, glancing in its eyes Toth knew that the creature already knew his answer to that pivotal question. After all what choice did he have, the prospect of being shopped up into tiny pieces didn't quite appeal to him at the moment. Besides maybe these odd looking creatures could reverse what he has done to the lonely one.


	7. Bunny

"Deal."

He answered to the elder male's question. The humans seemed slightly surprised and a bit suspicious at his immediate submission to their demands, it took a few moments but they seemed to relax afterwards. Without hesitation the old one reclaimed his attention through speech.

"Uh...Toth..."

"Bunny."

That single word seemed to have created chaos amongst the beings gathered around his person, the blond female that had been sending lustful glances towards the dark haired male up until this point suddenly grew frantic. Before he or any of the other creatures in the room could react the blond female had hurriedly grabbed a large heavy tome and climbed atop the circular table at his right. The female screeched out in a voice that was very painful for his sensitive ears while waving around the ancient book as if it were the greatest weapon in the world.

"WHERE IS IT? YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF YOU FURRY LITTLE FLUFF OF A MONSTER!"

The dark haired human male looked at him in exasperation, and he could not help but wonder exactly what he had done wrong. Had he somehow misunderstood their customs?

"Anya get off the table, there's no bunny present in the shop."

The eldest told the blond after giving a brief eye role, he seemed rather impatient. That fact was the only reason he had refrained from protesting against his statement.

The female looked at him in a suspicious manner for a few seconds before reluctantly descending from the table on which she was perched.

" Now if it would be possible I would really rather get on with the inquisition, the faster we know exactly what's going on the faster we can go about rescuing my slayer. Agreed?"

After the fleet of humans nodded their consent all of their gazes landed on his form, needless today he had never felt so exposed and vulnerable before.

"Now Toth..."

"Bunny."

Again the female jumped, only this time she preferred to grab a hold of the nearest creature around, luckily for him that was the red headed witch. The dark haired male at his left seemed frustrated with his person for some unknown reason.

"Would you stop doing that?"

It yelled, honestly what was wrong with these odd creatures? Had they never heard of manners? The old one once again produced the sound that reminded him so of the Mushak mating call in order to gain his attentions.

"Toth why do you insist upon making this rather difficult, I had believed that you had agreed to help us willingly?"

Difficult? He was being difficult? Pffftt! Taking into account the circumstances he could honestly claim that the old one was a few marbles short of a brain! Difficult? Honestly he had been anything but!

These humans seemed exasperated with his silence; out of the corner of his left eye he could see the dark haired boy preparing to brandish the axe with the sharp blade. Impolite as the creatures were he did not fancy becoming minced meat any time soon and so opted to try and understand the error of his ways. Maybe these humans know nothing of etiquette and morale comprehension?

" I-I-I donn't under-staaand, haavee I donnne sommmmethinng to-to-to o o offend youuu?"

Okay so he was nervous, quite understandable with that axe poised so closely to his tender back. He would do better next time. The old one seemed confused for a moment before answering his question.

"You insist upon saying a word that strikes fear in one of our own, so yes I should say you have offended us."

The old one seemed to notice his reluctance to ask the question that was by this point practically burning a hole through his tongue.

"What is it?"

It asked, he was rather relieved for the permission to speech freely yet still believed that it would be best if he were cautious with these creatures.

"I apologise for offending you, but..."

He was unable to finish his question for fear of being punished for his impertinence, ah well at least he did not stutter this time, that's definitely a plus.

"But..."

The red headed girl seemed curious about what he had intended to inquire, that alone was what gave him the courage to continue his questionning.

"But do humans not address other beings by moniker?"

"Huh?"

The dark haired one said.

"Name Xand, a moniker is a person's name."

The red headed witch told the boy before she turned towards him to address his question.

"And yeah, we do commonly address people by their names. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You call me Toth. Toth is not my name it is my breed."

"Oh... so what is your name?"

He was reluctant to answer her question but was unable to find a way around the matter.

"Bunny"

For the first time since he has uttered that word the blond female did not seem panicked. But this seemed worst somehow as he looked over the beings surrounding his presence. All seemed shocked and stunned quite toughly, moments passed and still they did not react.

That's when the panic settled in, why were they so suddenly mute? Had he somehow broken them? He certainly hadn't intended to do so!

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the dark haired male at his left seemed to somewhat regain his senses with a slight shake of its head. Although the creature still seemed somewhat astounded he had high hopes for this one.

"Your name is Bunny?"

It inquired and with an affirmative nod of his head the other beings seemed to regain their ability for movement. The old one removed from his face the odd looking lenses that seemed to crown him as the alpha male of the pack only to wipe at them furiously with a piece of cloth. This act confused him to no end, why would the old one do such a thing? It seemed rather determined in the task at hand. Ah well, might as well not fret about such an occurrence. Taking into account the odd behaviour these curious creatures were exhibiting, Bunny would not be surprised to find out that the old one's status as alpha male depended on the cleanliness of the odd looking lenses.

"Uh... Bunny, would you mind telling us why you were so frightened of Spike after you shot him with that staff of yours?"

Spike? Who was Spike? Well the old one did say that I shot him with my staff, meaning the only possible candidate for this Spike person would be the lonely one.

"I apologise I didn't know what he was before it was too late to stop it."

"You mean you didn't know that Spike was a vampire?"

"No, I knew that. I just didn't know he was a lonely one, didn't quite expect it you see. After all the lore says that his kind had disappeared from the face of the earth long before the old ones did."

The humans looked rather confused by this.

"Come again? I believe you lost me after no."

The dark haired boy announced to him quite bluntly.


	8. The rule

"You mean you didn't know that Spike was a vampire?"

"No, I knew that. I just didn't know he was a lonely one, didn't quite expect it you see after all the lore says that his kind have disappeared from the face of the earth long before the old ones did."

The humans looked rather confused by this.

"Come again? I believe you lost me after no."

The dark haired boy announced to him quite bluntly.

Bunny did not know how to react, had he said something that these human creatures did not comprehend? He should probably try to understand where the break in communication happened, given the current situation doing so would certainly be in his best interest to say the least. The overgrown male seemed to be eagerly waiting for an opportune moment to fire its crossbow into his vulnerable flesh. Bunny was quite fond of his body the way it was at the moment and wanted to avoid any unnecessary piercings. Slowly so as not to startle these odd creatures he repeated his earlier statement.

"I knew this 'Spike' was a vampire I just didn't know that he was a lonely one."

"What does Spike being lonely have to do with it?"

The dark one said, finally Bunny understood that they did not know of the old tales. This would explain why these creatures seem to be so roughly confused whenever he states that the vampire was a lonely one. Before he could address the dark one's confusion the old one spoke.

"Uh... Mr. Bunny as far as my knowledge on vampires goes, which by the way is rather extensive, the saying 'lonely one' is nothing more than a synonym for a vampire. Why do you speak as if these two terms indicate that they are entirely different from one and other?"

The old one knows of the lonely ones but not of their breed? The lore on vampires that the humans obtained over the last thousands of centuries must have somehow been meshed together by accident. That would certainly explain why they seemed ignorant of the meaning behind the term 'the lonely one', they must not know of the breeds.

If that is so, then explaining what happened to their 'Spike' would be useless as they wouldn't comprehend fully the problem of the matter. One thing was definite; Bunny was going to be tied to this chair a lot longer than he had originally intended.

Now, how to explain to these creatures what would a lonely one be. It would probably be best if he began from the very beginning.

"Your lore on vampires is inaccurate, yes a vampire can be a lonely one but not all vampires are lonely ones. In fact up until last night I had believed that their breed had long since been extinct and that any other cases would have been put to death upon rebirth. However seeing as the humans lore seemed to have forgotten of the existence of their old allies it wouldn't be such a far fetch to assume that the vampires too have forgotten their rivaling sibling breed."

The humans looked even more confused than he had ever seen them, a fact which he had believed impossible, hesitantly he addressed the old one.

"I could recount the tale from the beginning if you would like?"

A nod was all he received for his efforts and so Bunny began to recite a tale older than time itself.

"It began before the dawn of time, back then the old ones walked the earth and would spread terror among lesser beings such as the primitive and yet to be fully formed human being. Needless to say, back then earth and hell held an uncanny resemblance, at least as far as any mortal world ever could.

In this world of torture and mayhem two dividing forces existed, that of the first evil and that of the powers that be. However the two sides were unevenly matched, where the first had hordes of demons ready and willing to serve its purposes the powers had nothing.

But what harmed them the most was what would eventually be their saving grace."

Bunny paused in order to regain his breath; after all he was recounting a tale that was older than any other. Besides pauses at a very pivotal point in a story was important, it builds suspense and all that crap that humans seemed to invent.

The truth is that the humans liked to torture other beings and short of acting out the story itself, pausing a story was the best torture method when recounting a tale. Bunny found it ironic that he had managed to find a very human excuse in order to make his captors squirm in anticipation. If revenge was a dish best served cold then Bunny enjoyed every frozen morsel, he was greatly savoring the moment when that overgrown male decided to take control of the situation in a rather threatening manner.

"What harmed them the most was what would eventually be their saving grace...And?"

Okay so not so threatening to the common viewer, but they certainly weren't the ones that were tied to a chair with two different weapons pointing at them and eagerly awaiting to taste their flesh now were they? And blast that ugly creature with its sandy brown hair! Spoil my fun why don't you!

Bunny sighed; the beings seemed to be getting rather impatient, best to continue where he left off.

"Their saving grace came in the form of the rule, which they themselves had established long before the first primate gained any semblance of human physiology."

Bunny looked around him and noticed that his captors seemed to be even more confused than. As per usual the old one used the Mushak mating call to gain once more his attention.

"And what pray tell would this rule be?"

Oh dear, these creatures really where unbelievably clueless weren't they?

"The rule that makes humans as they are."

If that didn't clue them in Bunny seriously had no idea what would. Looking at the oblivious faces that surrounded him he quickly concluded that humans were the most oblivious and mentally challenged breed he had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Honestly! How do these odd beings intend to rage war on the demon population when they do not even know the fundamental rule that surrounds their existence?

True even the demons seemed to have lost most of its culture and history throughout time, but still you'd think that some miniature piece of the ancient teachings would have survived. It seems however that his breed where the only ones who had so much as bothered to try and retain the tales of the past.

Exasperated Bunny could only hope that the information he was giving them now would at the very least be written down at some point, there was no way he was going to recount the tale twice for these ill mannered beings.


	9. Fair Game

"The rule that makes humans as they are."

If that didn't clue them in Bunny seriously had no idea what would. Looking at the oblivious faces that surrounded him he quickly concluded that humans were the most oblivious and mentally challenged breed he had ever had the misfortune to encounter. Honestly! How do these odd beings intend to rage war on the demon population when they do not even know the fundamental rule that surrounds their existence?

True even the demons seemed to have lost most of its culture and history throughout time, but still you'd think that some miniature piece of the ancient teachings would have survived. It seems however that his breed where the only ones who had so much as bothered to try and retain the tales of the past.

Exasperated Bunny could only hope that the information he was giving them now would at the very least be written down at some point, there was no way he was going to recount the tale twice for these ill mannered beings.

"The rule is that humans are by default fair game."

You'd think that such a revelation would warrant a reaction of some sort yet all Bunny got for his efforts was a few raised eyebrows, confused stares and one decidedly unimpressed overgrown male. It would seem that these creatures would require further details before the meaning of the rule could suddenly become clear in their small little minds.

"Humans are fair game, they are neither completely good nor are they completely evil. They are capable of expressing both, their emotions alone decide which side they will take when they reach an obstacle in their life. Some lean towards the side of good because they generally want the world to be a better place and some only obey the laws of the good for fear of facing the punishment of hell, this is a fact. Another known fact is that some humans lean towards the evil side because they love the taste of murder and mayhem while others despise it but have no other options. That is the rule of the humans."

Bunny knew that by the look on the old one's face that he had a question to ask and so with a nod of his head Bunny gave the creature permission to speak.



"Yes... Well, Bunny one might wonder at this particular moment what all this has to do with the crisis at hand. I despise being pushy but I do not have an entire afternoon to waste on irrelevant matters."

Irrelevant! He believes that what I'm saying is irrelevant? Why I ought to... Arrgh! Stupid ropes, stupid axe, stupid crossbow and stupid humans! Irrelevant? Honestly you'd think he was the one telling this story. Pfft! Irrelevant my scaly glowing green ass!

"It is relevant; in fact it's the very reason behind the existence of the lonely ones."

Okay so he grumbled out that phrase which considering his incarcerated state was probably not the best thing to do. But who can blame him? These creatures were really starting to irritate him.

"How is that so?"

Well maybe if you let me finish Mr. High and mighty you might actually know! No can't say that, it probably wouldn't go over well with the idiot holding the crossbow; which by the way was still aimed at him. No respect for Bunny, no surrey Bob. Offering the demon trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey any measure of comfort would be too much of a bother.

"If no more interruptions occur while I recite my tale you will know the answer to your question shortly. May I continue now?"

"You may."

"As I was saying what harmed them the most was what would eventually be their saving grace... well, that and the first's stupidity.

You see the first evil was a force to be reckoned with and it knew it, which naturally explains why it got so cocky in the first place. It wanted control of the mortal plane and so it sent its demons out to destroy the lesser beings that roamed the earth, luckily for the powers that be the first evil was never really a 

patient spirit. The annihilation of the humans was taking just a tad too long for its schedule, because of its impatience it cooked up a new plan.

Vampires were the center of its seemingly flawless strategy. Now do not get confused, when I say vampires I do not mean the human hybrids that walk among you in this day and age. I mean the original pure and unadulterated vampire. Believe me when I say that the resemblance between the original vampires and the human vampires end quite abruptly after taking note of the fact that both have one head, two arms and two legs.

The first had realized by some sadistic twist of fate that if its precious vampires were to drink from a human and then force a sip of their blood down their victims throat the human would then become infected.

It was the perfect plan; the first evil could destroy the human race and then use the hybrids as minions for her demons. So full of pride and ego it never noticed when the tables turned with the arrival of the first lonely one.

The problem was that the first naturally assumed that the vampire hybrids would be exactly like the originals; stupid, blood thirsty and violent. It never occurred to the first to understand how it was that humans could obtain the characteristics of vampires through a simple exchange of blood. Because of that simple mistake the first unknowingly sealed its fate and the fate of its demons.

The original vampires were actually made from the corpses of demons. It didn't matter which demon it was, any would do. As such they were nothing more than creatures formed out of dead flesh. They had to feed off the blood of the living in order to survive. Like weeds they would sprout out of the demon's corpse one by one until there was nothing left of the roting corpse, many could be made out of one single body. They had no conscious and no memories. They only existed, it was the way they were made.

However, things were quite different with the hybrid vampires. Unlike their makers the humans were born, they had a past filled with memories and ties to the world other than death. In short the turning of a human was quite different than that of the original vampires; one of the most important differences being a demonic persona would have to invade the body in order for the change to occur..."


	10. Inhibition Incarnate

**Author's Note: Hi, I would like to appologise to keep you all waiting. I've been very busy for the past two years, as such my updates have suffered. However, for the next few months I have the pleasure of a more relaxed schedual. I will only be taking two college classes this fall semester instead of my usual eight class schedual. I will be gradguating college this December. What's more, I might not begin University classes until next September (The major I am currently towards isn't offered for the January semester). As such, I find myself having more free time than I've had in years, and I intend to spend it well. One of my main priorities right now is getting myself back on track. I want to become a writer in the future, which is why I started writting online. But with my Film studies classes things have been hectic, and the only writting I have done the past couple years is my homework. I figured I should get back to basics, if everything goes as I have planned ALL my stories should be on a regular update route by Thanksgiving (Canadian= end October). And all my stories should be completly written by 2010, but not posted (I like to leave a week or two between updates to let the dust settle, sometimes I get ideas that I write in at the last minute. In fact many of my pivotal plot twists were last minute add ins).**

**To conclude, this storie's update day is Tuesday. I will try to get something out by August 4, but chances are you won't see anything else until the 11. I've got alot of work and planning to do in the following weeks, after all, I am attempting to finish 10 stories and write 2 new ones at the same time. All so I can assure my readers, as a well deserved Chrismas present for their amazing patience, that they will ALL get their long awaited endings. **

**Wish me luck, I'm going to need it. (I tend to get very sick if I take on too much at a time, and I'm hoping that two classes and twelve stories by Christmas 2009 won't be overdoing it. Luckily, my body waits until I have completed the task at hand before giving out on me. Worse comes to worse I spend the first two weeks of the new year confined to bed rest. A fate I am more than willing to suffer through if it means finally finshing my stories.**

**And now I'm babling on like an idiot, sorry. Didn't mean to write so much about myself, my appologies. I'll shut up now.**

* * *

_However, things were quite different with the hybrid vampires. Unlike their makers the humans were born, they had a past filled with memories and ties to the world other than death. In short the turning of a human was quite different than that of the original vampires; one of the most important differences being a demonic persona would have to invade the body in order for the change to occur..._

Sighing, Bunny shook his head in dismay "When the vampire persona takes over the human body, it for all intents and purposes destroys any unnecessary components. The irony in this is that due to the fact that every human differs from each other in personalities, so do the demons that invade them. What one demon persona may find useless, another would find it to be of great importance. Although the reasoning is still unknown to this day, this phenomenon only occurs in human vampires. It is a wide belief that the rule surrounding human life somehow affects the demon in this matter.

In short, the demon chooses what is important and what is trivial. The only thing remaining constant throughout the race is that all human vampires retain their human memories. Or at least, do so to a certain extent, it is not uncommon that human memories fade away with centuries past. The point is every human vampire differs from each other just as humans do. Some may be completely devoid of emotion, while others can feel love and compassion. The only thing the human vampire cannot retain is the soul. Although, in any case, such a commodity is useless."

The mushak mating call once again caught Bunny's attention. It seemed that the old one wanted to garner his attention once more. Sighing at the unnecessary interruption, he proceeded to nod his head even as he rolled his eyes.

"You say that the soul is irrelevant?"

"Yes"

"I apologize, yet we have reason to believe otherwise. Why, as far as we are concerned the soul is everything, it's what makes us good and caring creatures."

Apparently he had been talking to himself the entire afternoon! Did these human simply not listen or where they too set in their ways to evolve into more refined creatures. One thing was certain, he had reached his end. The ropes, the weapons, the overgrown sandy haired beast did not matter anymore. He was going to get through to these thick skulled creatures.

"And all humans have souls, huh?"

The old one looked slightly taken aback by his less than polite tone, maybe it would finally see how disrespectful and condescending it was being. Although, Bunny would be willing to bet the scales on his glowing green ass that the old one would rather abandon his post as alpha than admit as much.

"Yes."

"So then, all humans are by default good?"

Slightly stunned by my inquiry the old one waited a few seconds before hesitantly responding.

"Essentially, yes. In varying degrees of course."

"So, following your incomplete and flawed logic, every human is good. Murderers, rapists, terrorists, psychotics, their all good people, just in varying degrees of good? Is that what I am to understand?"

The old one nervously performed the mushak mating call once more, while all the other humans fidgeted around, slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. The only two humans seemingly unaffected was the sandy haired giant and the overzealous blonde who was still sending lustful glances towards his dark haired guard. Once more retrieving the odd looking lenses from his face, the old one began his ritual cleaning. Looking everywhere but in his directions the creature finally responded after putting the lenses back where they belonged.

"Yes…Well, there are exceptions for all cases."

Bunny raised his left eyebrow condescendingly. "Exceptions? I do not understand, do they not have souls also? Isn't that what you have told me? That all humans possess souls?"

"Yes, they do, technically speaking but they have chosen to ignore it." The old one admitted rather grudgingly.

"Then, if this is so, might I ask what exactly do you believe a soul does?"

"It allows us to feel, to understand."

It allows us to feel? Seriously, Bunny was very much aware that the humans were a tad bit behind in terms of knowledge. But, he could not comprehend how unbelievably stupid these creatures truly were. He simply shook his head dismally. Ironically, he had somewhat expected more from these ill mannered creatures than simple unfounded beliefs.

"A soul is simply a word, it does not allow you to feel. In any actual sense that matters, it is simply meaningless and cumbersome."

The old one seemed outraged by his declaration; it even went so far as to rip the lenses off of his face, nearly breaking them in the process. "I beg your pardon!" It exclaimed angrily, as Bunny felt the crossbow nudge his shoulder with its sharp tip. Normally, he would have felt threatened by this, especially due to his incarcerated state. Yet a deep anger took forth, one that was rooted within his being, and one that had been unleashed when the old one started to question his knowledge on the lonely ones. That, and probably that alone, is what allowed him to continue his tale, regardless of circumstances.

"The soul is nothing more than a binding. Its only purpose is to bind memories, emotions, and thoughts together. It is the very reason why humans always want answers, it entangles so many different things together, and that it renders life confusing. It creates fissures in a person's mind, makes them feel torn between two states of beings. Because of the soul, humans will always agonize over the past, present and future. Its very existence makes it difficult for you're kind to experience a simple moment of pure clarity.

Without it, things are clearer, crisper. A being can concentrate on a simple aspect, on a simple feeling. Contrary to popular belief humans, like all living creatures, have instincts rooted within their beings. Once, when man was new to the earth, theses instincts were a predominant fixture. However, as time passed and man _'evolved'_ your instincts were shadowed in favor of a more _'civilized_' code of manner. And thus began the tiresome quest, religion, propriety, feelings, and morals. Those are the reasons your kind believe in the power of the soul, yet what you do not seem to understand is, a soul is of humans making. A soul is nothing more than a system of beliefs or values instilled in a being, whether or not you're kind follows that system is dependent on the individual. For all intents and purposes, a soul is inhibition incarnate."


End file.
